Murder He Muttered
by Suddenwonder
Summary: Among the rich and fabulous are also the most dangerous and manipulative people on the planet. And Yamato is not an excpetion, after the murder of his sister Mimi things in his life begin to unwind into the most terrifying climax of them all. Yaoi TAITO
1. A Murder of the Beautiful

Title: Murder He muttered

Rating: M

Warnings: Murder, swearing, rape, kidnap, underage sex, violence, very kinky foreplay

Pairings: Taito, Takoushiro, Daichi, Kensuke, Jomato (lol), and others

Summary: Murder is something you hear often among the fabulously rich and the Ishida family had it coming. After the death of his sister Yamato comes to terms with the people around him and along with that he hires a hit man, while Koushiro courts Takeru and Taichi ends an ongoing affair with Daisuke. Who thought murder was this fun!

Alright this is my first Digimon story so don't be alarmed if I mess some body's character up because if it's not already obvious I meant to do that.

Now Please enjoy

"Next in line to the Ishida heritance."

"How much is she worth?"

"Estimation including the other two; close to 100 million dollars?"

"Too bad she had to die this way."

Detective Izumi observed the case from the taped area, "any clue who would do this?"

A young woman with dark navy blue hair closed her compact and pursed her now blood red lips, "I'm thinking maybe a family member… one of the young boys perhaps?"

The old man frowned, this wasn't the first case like this, and many people in this area were murdered and kidnapped for ransom. It wasn't all for money, sometimes it was a game to pick off relatives for fortunes, a sick twisted game the rich died to play.

Dusting the blossoms off his coat Detective Izumi shone a flashlight on the crime scene, "doesn't look like a struggle occurred Dania."

Dania smirked, "she probably knew this was coming she's worth a Kings riches." The petite woman scanned the area with her eyes, "I wonder if the brothers know she's dead?"

He looked at her and with sadistic sarcasm he replied, "Maybe they'll throw a party!"

Ring. Ring

Taichi glanced at his cell phone, "Yama" He murmured happily, "hey what's up beautiful?"

"My sisters dead."

"You had to have seen this coming… I mean even you wanted that bitch dead."

Yamato glared at his young callous cousin, "Cody just because I wanted her dead doesn't mean someone actually had to go and kill her!"

Cody huffed, "have you called that dip shit boyfriend of yours?"

"Yes he should be here" Yamato crossed his legs and then added as an afterthought "I wonder if Takeru has anything to do with this?"

Cody raised an eyebrow, "about what?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "the fucking murder Cody!"

"Probably because he can't just stand and watch Mimi get all the attention from the computer technician!" Cody smiled evilly.

Standing up abruptly from his chair Yamato rushed over to his small cousin's side, "you mean Koushiro! Takeru wants to fuck a younger version of Jyou!"

Cody crossed his arms, "apparently- but I didn't say anything."

The door flew open and revealed Taichi on the other side looking dishevelled holding a bouquet of red roses.

"What the fuck are those for?" Cody snubbed in distaste.

Yamato rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his beloved, "that's so sweet" He whispered pouting his lips, "too bad I'm already over her death."

Taichi stared deadpanned at the blonde, "Yama she died like not even an hour ago!"

Sprawling by the window that overlooked the city Yamato yawned and in a bored voice declared, "That bitch had it coming."

Cody bit back a laugh, "truer words have never been spoken."

Taichi set the flowers on the mantle, "you weren't the"-

"No", Yamato murmured still staring out the window.

Cody yawned loudly, "I'm going to bed, if the police come and want an alibi they have to get me a latte first."

The young boy left leaving the two teens alone to do whatever they pleased.

"Aren't you afraid you'll be next?"

Smiling gently, "of course I am."

Taichi ran his hand through his hair, "I'll protect you… you know."

Yamato threw back his head and let out a soft chuckle, "I'm aware of your protectiveness Taichi."

They both smiled at each other; walking over to the large window Taichi rested his chin in Yamato's soft silk blonde hair. They stared over the city in awe and remorse because even in a world of deceit murder was still murder.

Takeru tapped his foot agedly, "how long is this going to take! My fucking sister died and all you care about is getting my alibi! I want to see a doctor!"

Detective Izumi crossed his arms, "I'm sorry Mr. Ishida but we have to ask a few questions first before anyone can go anywhere."

Sighing Takeru stepped down, licking his lips he choked back a sob, "I can't believe she's gone, she's gone" He repeated sadly.

Dania felt pity for the teen; she knew deep down, deep, deep down that this kid was innocent or at least an exceptional actor. "Takeru we have reason to believe that this may have been an assassination for the Ishida fortune."

Takeru stared numbly at them, "of course it is that is why my parents are six feet under!"

The old man scratched his head, "I want you to know we aren't assuming anything… for all I know you or your brother could be next."

Speak of the devil.

Yamato opened the doors flawlessly making no noise what so ever, a cigarette hung from his mouth sexily and following behind him was his ever so grateful bodyguard Jun.

Dania arched an eyebrow, "Mr. Ishida there is no smoking in here."

The older blonde rolled his eyes and gave Jun the cigarette which she gladly stuck in her mouth.

"Mr. Ishida she can't smoke either… or be in here for that matter." Dania continued.

Jun pouted but left with the flick of Yamato's hand.

"Hey Takeru", Yamato kissed the younger teens head, "so what are the questions needing to be asked?"

Detective Izumi frowned suspiciously at the new heir, why was he so happy when his sister was murdered just hours before?

Dania glanced at her co-worker opening her compact she added some more red lipstick, it was obvious this kid was smooth, but she knew where to find the rocky edges.

Yamato was the first to be questioned.

He had an alibi which could be confirmed.

He had a reasonably well relationship with the victim although he did try to drive over her with a miniature Ferrari.

And he did show some sorrow although it was hidden by a large demand of mocha chinos.

"I dunno, I mean the kid has a logical alibi and it is confirmed." Dania shrugged.

Detective Izumi scowled, "that kid is so goddamn spoiled and the thing is if it is an assassination attempt he is right in line! His arrogance is going to be the death of him!"

Dania nodded, "not to mention those kids are handsome, each of them has had their share of stalkers." She handed over a folder to him, "Kevin Rivet, 30 year old from the U.S.A harassed Yamato till a kidnapped attempt which ended in an emotionally scaring showdown between him and the police with Yamato in the middle."

He grimaced, "these kids are messed up."

"They are." She added sincerely.

Now Takeru

He also had an alibi.

He was extremely close with her actually with both of his siblings.

And he held a great deal of stress and sadness over his sister's death.

"I don't think either one of these kids did it?" He blew steam off his coffee, "They have such incredible eyes, and you see all the emotions that make them seem human."

Dania grinned, "Nice observation and I agree."

Outside Yamato and Takeru stood taking in the night air sharing a very expensive brand of cigarettes.

"I can't believe Mimi is gone…" Takeru murmured taking a puff, "she was always so friendly it evened out your gloominess!"

Yamato gave a hoarse laugh, "I suppose it was nice having someone to bitch at when you are away at Church camp."

Takeru gave him a swat on the arm, "its not Church camp! It's just camp… with bibles?" He scrunched up his face at the stupidity of his answer.

"Now I thought you were in all AP classes", Yamato sarcastically aired.

"Guys your limos are waiting!" Jun clapped her hands together noisily.

"My sister died you whore show some respect!" Yamato sneered.

Jun looked taken aback, "I thought you said that blonde bimbo deserved what she"-

Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose no matter how much he disliked Jun she had her days when even he couldn't live without her.

Those days being almost never.

"Go home Jun… your fired."

Very Donald Trump

Alright to clear up a few things!

I made Mimi Yamato's and Takeru's sister because they all have blonde hair and I couldn't find a spot for her in this story

Taichi and Yamato are going out

Everyone is a little OC and will get more in character as the story progresses… except for Cody I like him be a vicious little brat

Speaking of Cody- yes he is related to the Ishida's a cousin who is living with them for the summer

Yes it is summer time

All the kids are wealthy little heirs and heiresses except for Koushiro

Cody is 10

Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and Ken are all 14

Yamato, Koushiro, and Sora are all 16

Taichi is 17

Jyou is 19 and already a doctor because he is so goddamn smart

And last but not least I won't update till I have ten reviews!

Thank you


	2. A Fragile Blonde

Title: Murder He muttered

Rating: M

Warnings: Murder, swearing, rape, kidnap, underage sex, violence, very kinky foreplay

Pairings: Taito, Takoushiro, Daichi, Kensuke, Jomato (lol), and others

Summary: Murder is something you hear often among the fabulously rich and the Ishida family had it coming. After the death of his sister Yamato comes to terms with the people around him and along with that he hires a hit man, while Koushiro courts Takeru and Taichi ends an ongoing affair with Daisuke. Who thought murder was this fun!

Thank you before for all the reviews it was nice to know you enjoy my writing especially since I usually write Jou/Kaiba pairings… I just love the blondes… ok I kind of creep myself out sometimes.

Now please read and enjoy…

An endless love, a bullet and a tape

_Murder is terribly exhausting-_ _Albert Camus_

Yamato looked at the autopsy report he sighed uninterestedly, "Burned to a crisp- just like that birthday cake she made for mom and dad."

Takeru choked back a sob the small boy shook quietly behind his brother not sure as to what to say or do. "Mimi", he murmured again.

"God… Takeru I think we all know that the girl who got murdered was Mimi!" Yamato moaned exasperatedly.

Takeru looked up at Yamato with a disbelieving face, "why the hell would you say that?"

Yamato rolled his eyes and ignored the young blonde; flopping down on the duvet he motioned for Taichi to join him. Walking over he already knew not to say a word to his boyfriend, he knew he was agitated severely and any disturbance could result in another death.

Snuggling in Yamato closed his eyes, he had not gotten any sleep; police had hounded him, reporters had hounded him and his many admirers had hounded him. No one wanted to leave him alone to mourn or take in some relief of his sister's death.

On the other side of the dark room Takeru frowned, he desperately need for Koushiro to be there and help him through. It was too bad most people couldn't accept that kind of relationship, it was considered improper for a high society boy to ever be near a flimsy pauper.

But Takeru knew Koushiro wasn't just any flimsy pauper, no he was incredible smart, passionate and loving, that he would wait forever just for another kiss on the forehead. If only he had the nerves to divulge this information with his older brother.

He loved his older brother to bits but Yamato was very two-faced and he was a little gossip queen with his close friends and Cody. God Takeru hated Cody, that little brat was like hell with a bowl cut.

Sighing he stood up, "I'm going to bed Yamato… goodnight Taichi."

Taichi nodded while Yamato said nothing, but if Takeru had noticed he would have seen Yamato dismiss him like one of his servants. Fucker.

"Yama?"

The blonde batted his eyelashes, "what?" He replied flatly.

Shifting his position Taichi cupped Yamato's face with his hands, "I want you to know I'll be by your side no matter what." Taichi kissed him on the forehead, "and if anyone tries to hurt you I promise they won't be able to walk- ever!"

Yamato smiled sincerely a rare thing for the blonde, raising his manicured hand Yamato ran his hair through the long brown locks that had since lost all erectness from the hairspray and gel. Looking into the hazel eyes and then glancing quickly to his lips the blonde knew what he wanted and Taichi was of course willing to comply.

"Fuck me." The blonde whispered huskily.

Taichi furiously kissed the blonde undoing the marble buttons of Yamato's dress shirt, soon milky white shoulders made their appearance followed by a bare toned chest and a soft back to run your fingers up and down.

Slowly making his way on to his back Yamato tugged at the blue and green soccer jersey that restricted his boyfriends 6 pack. "Lift your arms!"

Taichi complied and stopped his attack on the blonde's neck and once the jersey was gone he went back to the now red collar.

Yamato slid his black pants off and proceeded to do the same to the brunette; jerkily he managed to get the jeans off in a matter of seconds and grabbed the older teen's crotch. Softly stroking the slight bulge he made it bigger and bigger. Smirking he slid the boxers off releasing the erect organ.

Gasping Taichi stared at the blonde through clouded eyes; Yamato always gave the best hand jobs he had ever had, perfect movements and strokes, he knew exactly when to take it in his mouth.

"Let me be on top."

Taichi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "excuse me?"

Blushing but quickly hiding the escaped emotion Yamato gave him the look of 'You know what I'm fucking talking about.'

Making an 'oh' expression Taichi realized what the blonde was referring to. He squeezed past the blonde and snuggled into the duvet while the younger teen still in small black boxers took the tip into his mouth.

"Oh… oh fuck!"

Rolling his eyes Yamato licked around the top and then took it all in, he felt Taichi's hands grab at his hair while he bobbed up and down on the head.

Taichi's eyes slid to the back of his head it was true no one could compare it seemed with each time the blonde got better and better. Taichi felt the blonde release his cock lifting his head slightly he watched in one fluid motion as the blonde rid himself of the revealing 'boxers'.

"I want the front seat." Yamato breathed lowering himself onto Taichi.

But before he could go any farther the phone rang loudly on Yamato's private line.

"Excuse me." The blonde said nonchalantly, "these are usually important."

Taichi stared at Yamato in disbelief, "so is this!" He pointed at his erection.

Yamato sneered at him, "You have a hand darling." And with that he walked off swaying his bare ass with a certain leer that most people need a lot of discipline to not jump it.

_Discipline eh_

Meanwhile…

Takeru smiled at the red head, no sooner after he left Yamato's quarter did Koushiro come bounding down the hallway in a black jacket taking the teen in his arms with the uttermost sympathy.

Now they were lying in Takeru's bed with chocolate chip cookies imported from London's finest bakeries.

"Thank you so much Koushiro this has been the most difficult night."

Koushiro tightened his arms around the blonde, "your being really strong for someone who just lost their sister, I'm so proud of you."

Smiling Takeru kissed the bottom of the older teen's chin, "it's because I have such an admirable boyfriend." Frowning Takeru murmured softly, "I just wish I could tell everyone of our relationship…"

With a puckered brow Koushiro stroked the blonde's head, "I don't want you to lose your reputation… it isn't your fault that these people are snobs and hold prejudice against things they hardly know anything about."

Exhaling Takeru reached for a cigarette, he inhaled the nicotine and the stress that had been causing him pimples went away.

"You really shouldn't smoke; you lose your beauty that way." Koushiro noted.

Putting the cigarette down Takeru guided Koushiro's lips to his own; opening his mouth he danced tongues with the older teen. And when he finally pulled apart momentarily Takeru mumbled tiredly, "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful."

Koushiro grinned into the younger teen's mouth, "god I love you."

"I love you too."

_And I would have loved the sex scene that should have followed_

Much earlier that night…

"Fuck it!"

Hikari looked up from her bed, "what?"

Sora sighed dramatically, "I'm just going to tell Mimi that what I and Yolie did meant nothing and I still want to be with her."

The brunette laughed inwardly, "and you think she would forgive you?"

Resting her hands on her hips Sora glared at her friend, "of course I'm the female version of Yamato when it comes to head."

Hikari covered her face with her hands and mumbled loudly, "I did not need to hear that! I did not need to hear that!"

Sora scratched her head, "sorry I just thought it was something a girl couldn't live without!" She grinned to herself. "Where is that fucking maid when you need her?"

Hikari glanced to the door, "maybe eating out Yolie?"

"Ew it sounds so tacky when you put it that way Hikari!" Sora scolded, "It's called oral sex or head… gross!"

"Thanks for the word correction…"

A tall slim more elderly version of Sora entered the ivory lit room; a sorrow eyes marred her wise face, tears silently slid down her cheeks and when she opened her mouth it was hoarse and raspy.

"Oh Sora darling! Mimi is dead!"

Hikari gasped and Sora went crashing down in a fainted heap to the floor, "Sora!" She rushed to the red haired girl gently shaking her from her shoulders. "Wake up!" She sobbed tears cascading down her pale face.

"Lisa! Get some water!" Sora's mother yelled croakily at the maid standing by the door, "Hurry you slow foreigner!"

Hikari glanced up at the fair woman, how satirical that servants in North America were of coloured skin and here it was the exact opposite. Lisa was Canadian working on her art work.

_Oh the irony of the Japanese_

Now back to that goddamn phone call.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" Sora demanded.

Yamato rolled his eyes at the receiver, "Sora I was at the fucking station for hours I just got home!"

Sora contemplated this answer, "oh so that is why you're all out of breath… sorry." She sighed.

The blonde smirked into the phone, "so I'm thinking of a funeral next Wednesday. How do you like that?"

Sora gave a look of incredulity at the phone, "Yamato aren't you the least bit sad? Your sister died!"

"And?"

The red haired girl couldn't believe her ears; did Yamato not care at all? She rested her forehead in her free hand shielding her eyes as the tears poured out again, "Yama." She breathed. "It… it hurts so much!"

Sighing Yamato felt some empathy for the poor girl, they have been friends for a long time and she kept Mimi in her place. "Do you want Taichi to go over and comfort you?" He offered.

"I'll kill her for calling!" Taichi yelled from the other room.

Yamato shut the door.

"What did he say?" Sora sobbed.

"Nothing." Yamato replied, "He'll be there in a few minutes."

Sora smiled, "thank you Yama."

"Your welcome, bye." Yamato hung up the phone he opened the door slowly to find his brunette lover already dressed. "Oh good you heard."

"Unfortunately." Taichi snarled, "I don't see why I have to, I mean it wasn't my sister who died! You two should comfort each other!" Taichi zipped up his jeans and pulled his jersey over his head. "Sora annoys me."

Yamato smirked and circled the older teen, "maybe when you're finished and come back here… we could finish what we started." The blonde whispered seductively while stroking the other teen through his jeans.

Taichi lifted the blonde's arms from around his waist and turned to face him, "I hate jerking off with my own hand."

Yamato made a sad face, "of course you do," He mock pouted. "Now off you go!" The blonde smiled teasingly and guided the other teen to the door. "See you later... lover." He said with the roll of his tongue.

"Bye," Taichi muttered slumping out the door.

Walking out of the huge mansion and onto the fashionable decorated street, Taichi couldn't help wander a little out of the usual direction to Sora's house. It was still dark but the sun was beginning to protrude from the skyline, the streets were bare except for the odd Mercedes or a Ferrari racing down trying to depict the faster car.

Taichi slumped with his hands in his pockets, once again Yamato had dumped in some sort of way this time sadly it was right before amazing sex with the blonde. It wasn't like Taichi didn't enjoy the foreplay, no the foreplay was excellent but he had a feeling the younger teen wasn't always 'there'.

Plus the blonde was always bossing him around, he was whipped.

_Too bad it wasn't in the bedroom _

In a place not located near the rich and fabulous…

Detective Izumi set the file down on the desk, "this is frustrating."

The young woman looked up, "I know… cases like these take a lot of evidence just to find out what time she died." Dania slouched against the wall, "do you know if there were any security tapes at the Ishida residence or near a street where that warehouse was?"

"I'm assuming there would be, Jim is supposed to be doing that right now." He took a long sip of his black decaf coffee, "you know those boys wouldn't even touch this coffee if it wasn't worth more then ten bucks!"

Dania smiled, "it's good you're not stressing yourself out about this."

Detective Izumi smiled at her, and then suddenly Jim burst into the room holding a black tape and a plastic bag with a single bullet inside.

"Izumi! Dania! Look at this tape!" Jim held out the case to them.

"What's with the bullet?" Dania asked plopping the tape into the VCR.

Jim grinned satisfied, "I got the autopsy report back- a new one." He added seeing the confused look on their faces, "and apparently they found a bullet imbedded in her heart. Now this isn't any ordinary bullet, it belongs to a 7/47 a very expensive rare gun." The young man swallowed hard, "now only 5 people own it in Japan and only 2 of those live in this suburb!"

The other two stared in amazement and admiration at the beaming man.

"Now watch this tape." He instructed.

All three focused on the television screen, it was at 9:34 when a young girl entered the warehouse. Followed close behind was a black hooded person hunched over slightly, the person was holding a large jug probably filled with gas and a black bag was slung over their shoulder. Jim pressed fast-forward on the remote by now it was about ten after ten, the same black figure came out of the warehouse, then lit up a lighter and threw it in the dilapidated building.

Jim stopped the tape, "you know what happens next," he added grimly.

Dania nodded.

"Wow… those two owners… do you know who they are?" Detective Izumi asked hopefully.

The bluenette grinned, "Yes. Yuri Kon and Koushiro Asda."

_Oh my…_

Wow this chapter is done! I like writing murder mysteries!

Now if someone could e-mail me at and give me the Japanese version of Jyou's brother's name and the last name of Koushiro that would mean so much 

I will update once again after ten chapters although I know I didn't do it before I just wanted this chapter to be… I'm sorry I'm just so excited.

Now here's a little preview for next chapter…

Please note this isn't edited or revised, it may change or not be in it at all so technically… um I'm not sure lol

"_You were worth the wait" Takeru whispered into Koushiro's ear._

"_I sold my gun like 3 years ago over the internet… that's why I'm living here!" He joked._

_Yamato smirked, "I'm thinking of making a move on Koushiro… what you think Takeru?" He said placing his hands on his hips seductively._

_Takeru gave the older blonde a nervous look… "Uh…"_

_Sora grasped the phone tightly, "Yolie… Mimi is dead!"_

_Yolie yawned, "Wow that whore finally did us a favour."_

_Smirking Yamato added brightly, "oh I like this girl!"_

"_You're under arrest anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law!"_

"_Koushiro!" Takeru yelled out painfully, "No…"_

Da Na Na!


End file.
